


Golden

by essexdogs



Category: Blur
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Fingering, tooth death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexdogs/pseuds/essexdogs
Summary: Gone fishing





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize in advance

It had been bitterly cold throughout the entire evening. Jumping out of the taxi the cold wind assaulted your face, almost knocking you over as if you could just be gusted away with another blow. In the process, it had made you knock into the other passenger sharing the taxi with you. You looked up to find a smile on his face, his gold tooth beaming in the moonlight.

"You drank more than I thought." Damon snickered. You made a face, knowing he knew exactly how much you had drunk that night, he had barely left your side except to use the bathroom. He has a really small bladder.

"Get me inside before I freeze to death!" He had been fumbling with his keys for a good amount of time, and you swore you started to feel your fingers start to freeze off.  
Finally managing to unlock the door, you and Damon stumbled into the quaint apartment. With barely any time to even take your heavy jacket off, you were invaded with kisses, trailing from your lips to your neck. You were no longer cold.

In no time Damon had managed to take off your jacket and blouse like he had made the articles of clothing himself and knew exactly how to touch your body to take them off. Without his mouth leaving your lips he was able to do all of this, including picking you up by the hips so you were straddling his waist.

He carried you to the bedroom, the only light in the apartment coming from the street lamps from outside. Once his knees had reached the end of the bed he dropped you onto the mattress, only to drape himself on top of you. Your hands grabbed for the hem of his t-shirt, a motion to indicate that he should at least be as naked as you were. As he did, you took your only chance to reposition yourself so that your face was so closed to the zipper of his jeans you could almost touch them if you just pursed your lips. With your eyes hooded by long eyelashes, you looked up to him, not surprised to see his eyes already looking at yours.

With delicate fingers, you began to undo the button of his jeans, agonally slow. You could hear his breath hitch as you slid the denim past his thighs, freeing his already hard dick.

Without a word you pressed your lips to it, making his briefs that had become a barrier become slick and wet. He let out a strangled moan, clearly not happy by the tease. Without warning you took off the last of what kept you from his reddened cock, making it bob from the force. Taking no time at all you took him into your mouth and began an even pace. His hand found the top of your head, pulling at your roots. You look up to see his eyes had closed with his eyebrows furrowed; he had an expression that was mixed with lust, anger, and bliss.

His grip on you tightened as he began to move his hips, forcing himself deeper down your throat. You didn’t protest as he began to fuck himself with your mouth, making his dick shine with saliva and the taste of precum fulfilling your taste buds.

He suddenly staggered back; the physical loss of touch became unbearable. “You’re going to make me cum.”

It was the closest thing to heaven to see him almost lose control and for you to be the one to cause it. His vulnerability had turned into hunger, a hunger that only you could fulfill. He forcefully pushed you back onto the plush bed, positioning himself on top of you like he had planned for before. His lips collided with yours, a mangle of flesh and teeth became ineffable. He abused your lips until they were puffy and red, only to move down to the sensitive spots that trailed down your neck.

He sucked and bit at the point where your neck met your collarbone, making you squirm. It was a type of pain that you wouldn’t mind having to feel for the rest of your life. Something that left you wanting for more.

His hands found your breasts, his callous fingertips cupped them. His mouth followed his hands as his tongue beginning to make circles around your nipples before lightly biting down on them. It made you moan louder than you should have.

He continued his journey down your body until he reached your navel, slipping you out of the remaining clothes you had on. With your eyes locked with one another, he took his fingers into his mouth until they were glistening with his own spit. He had the tiniest smile on his face as he took those fingers and placed them at your opening. Your legs were trembling now, already anticipating what was to come. As if for making up for before, as slow as he could Damon slid his fingers inside of you until he couldn’t go any farther.

You began to beg. “Please god Damon please just-“

Before you could finish he had started to move his fingers roughly in and out, always slamming back inside after he pulled out. His tongue had found its way to your clit, sucking and licking as if he hadn’t had a meal in days. Every part of your body felt electric, and Damon was the fuse.

“Look at me.” He commanded between his quick breaths for air. You didn’t know if he had been looking up at you the entire time, but had a gut feeling that that was the only other thing he’s been doing. Staring at his blue-green eyes you came as you shouted out his name.

Before you could recover his fingers were back on your vulva and you could hear Damon curse under his breath.

You tried to sit up but he only pushed you back down. “What are you trying to do Dames?!”

He didn’t respond as he began to make a digging motion from the opening of your vagina. You pushed away, not letting him continue before you got an answer.

He got up from the bed and began to pace the room back and forth. “I..I fucking..” He stopped to point at his right front tooth. It was barren.

You couldn’t help but gasp, trying to form words but just couldn’t. Somewhere inside of you, Damon’s gold tooth was trapped.

From the floor, Damon picked up the pants you were wearing earlier to frantically grab your phone from one of the pockets. With a quick motion, he turned the flashlight button on and pinned you back into the bed.

His eyes squinted as he used the light radiating from the phone to try and look deeper inside of you, using the same scooping motion as before. He became frustrated as it helped little to the situation.

“Can you try to like…push it out?” His voice was weak and defeated.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. You tried anyway for his pleasure, and yet no prevail.

He fumbled with your phone again, placing it to his ear as it began to ring.

“Now who are you calling in a time like this??” This had to be a dream.

“I’m sure Jamie’s been in a situation like this, yeah?” He started to sound delirious.

Without another word, he left the room once Jamie had picked up. The only thing coming from behind the door was muffled questions, leading to Damon screaming nonsense to the other side of the phone.

He came back into the room in a heated mess. As he dressed he threw the clothes you were wearing towards you. “Come on. Let’s go.” He said with a monotone voice.

“Where are we going?”

This was the story of how you ended up in the E.R. with Damon Albarn.

The tooth was never found.

R.I.P


End file.
